1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a communication device and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a communication device for performing a carrier search to search for a cell in a time division duplex based (TDD-based) wireless communication system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) system corresponding to a TDD system, a method of searching for a carrier is generally performed based on reception power.